kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Changtau2005
Hi there! what can I do for you today? If you have suggestions about, or are looking to troubleshoot: the Portals, Database, Quote Corner, Site Skin or templates, you're in the right place. KEY Bosses All the bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn have place infoboxes! Should I change change them to Enemy infoboxes? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I used the place infobox on purpose since the bosses share the exact same name as the levels. Only the level infobox supports that level navigation module - that box-like contraption within the infobox that leads from one level to the next. Can't do that with any other infobox I'm afraid. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots If you take a look at some of the images I've placed on Kirby Wiki, you'll notice that many of them have low-quality compared to other images by other people. How can I get high-quality screenshots for this wiki without having to spend lots of money on equipment? Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I dunno if you listen to music while you edit, but if you open up another tab and play "Factory Investigation" from K64, you feel sorta like a wiki robot! Trust me on this one. :Right. There's a few things to consider. I don't think I need to talk about getting pictures off the internet. Second is getting them off printed material, like magazines. You literally won't find commercial material that's not halftoned, so that's something to consider as well as scanning resolution. :Next is actually in-game footage. The best quality versions of screenshots you can get off that is by actually running the game in your PC using an emulator and taking a screenshot. All those KSSU, Epic Yarn, Return to Dream Land pics I got was off emulators running off my PC. You need to scrub the Wii / GC disc and somehow get hold of the ROM if you're talking about handheld games like Amazing Mirror to do that. If your computer is fairly powerful, you can crank up the resolution and apply anisotropic filtering or antialiasing to make the screenshot even better. For comparison, Wii's internal resolution is something like 600 something by 400 something, while I can take beautiful 1080p screenshots in Kirby's Epic Yarn and Return to Dream Land. :I know you take several of them using a camcorder while playing it through your television (: but doing that makes the picture interlaced, and the picture goes through an analog phase before being redigitized again, often with significant loss of quality unless you're using professionally-set-up studios with equipment to do exactly that to redigitize analogue data (see wikipedia:Analog hole if you're interested). :Lastly, if you're talking about the anime, definitely watch the Japanese version off Youtube or some other source as they often have higher-quality pictures than the English versions. Likewise, use screenshots instead of a camcorder. :Hope that answers your question.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow... you really know your stuff. Minor correction: I usually use the computer to find episodes and take pictures with a regular camera. Either way, I greatly appreciate the help. I figured that the Pufferzime article could use a more original picture than just its effects on Dedede and Kirby, but I'm trying to up the quality of my images. I don't think I own many of those devices you speak of, and my great vocabulary isn't that spectacular. I suppose we could always...no, wait, that'd be too complex. Oh well, thanks again. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Dear Changtau2005, The abilities list in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is missing a Beam Icon for Beam and the Wing icon is misplaced with its spot. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work out for me. Can you please fix this? Sincerley, ELLG :I see nothing wrong with the page - with Chrome, IE9, Firefox, and Safari. Clear your browser cache and see if that clears up the problem. Unless you're browsing using a mobile browser, make sure you're using the latest version of your browser. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No, the Beam icon really was missing, and the Wing icon was indeed misplaced, but I took care of it.-- :::Ah silly me, I should have checked the page history before giving a reply. @ ELLG thanks for the notification and @ Starman125 thanks for the fix.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 2 Ideas I had two ideas, but I think they'll be shot down. #I noticed we have pages for two very important people in the Kirby universe, Masahiro Sakurai and Makiko Ohmoto. But if we're giving them credit, why not anybody else? I think an article called "Credits" would be fitting. It would simply state the name of each person with his/her job, and would have a complete list of producers, artists, etc for each game. The answer to this is no, I assume. #I think we could make short, clean-cut articles about the consoles or other systems that Kirby's been on, like the Nintendo Wii or Game Boy. Y'know, just tell a little info on it, what year it came out, and what Kirby titles have been on it (We'd also specify for games like GCN or Kid Kirby that they were only announced for that system). The answer to this as well is also no, I expect. Are they worth thought or consideration? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's not that whether an idea is "good" or not, each has to be judged individually by its own merit - whether it fits within the wiki, and whether there's really enough to say about it within the wiki's scope. I don't know that much about the people who work on the games. Sakurai and Ohmoto, yeah, but the first time I heard about them is actually this wiki (yay). Their wikipedia pages aren't that interesting either but if you think there are more things that could be said either for these people or others who work on the games or on the anime, expand an existing one or make the article and categorize under Category:Real-World People. :And the consoles... Nintendo wiki covers them quite well, I just thought we can direct readers to Wikipedia like we do on certain things not within the wiki's scope instead for their really in-depth articles on the consoles, if anyone's interested in them.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed Gaming Calendar Hello, I'm an administrator on the POTCO Wiki, and I noticed that you have removed the "Game Calendar" From your Sidebar on WikiActivity. May I ask what coding you used to remove that, so that we may do the same on our wiki? --''Dent--Talk'' 16:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's really easy. If you use Chrome or Firefox with Firebug, just open the developer tools and inspect the page element and you can get whatever css / js / scss from Wikia that's pasting it there in the first place. I don't know if it violates ToU (it might - since it removes content) but I gotta admit, that half-hearted, unthemed module leading to nowhere relevant makes my eyes sore. To remove just the gaming calendar, just put this in Mediawiki:Wikia.css of your wiki. .GamingCalendarModule { display: none; } Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Golem: Unreleased? Somehow, Golem got into the category Cancelled or Unreleased Titles. I tried to fix it in view and source mode, but it wouldn't display it for me to erase. Would you mind relieving me of this confusion? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Pics from Wikis I know I'm not supposed to take pictures off of other wikis and use them here, but am I allowed to take a picture and use it as my profile pic? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This may sound a bit random, but thanks for using only clean language. Profanity drives me crazy. So does that mean it's bad that I added it to the slideshow on my profile page? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you come on the ##kirbywiki IRC? I've got something to discuss about the templates. Be sure to go to the IRC at about 2:00 PM Pacific or whenever you get the chance.-- KDL2 Trouble! When was KDL2 actually released? The page itself gives multiple different dates, some it 1994 and some in 1995. I'm not sure which to believe. If you know, could you make it clear to me? If it really did come out in 1994, we've got a lot of infobox changes to make. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I checked all the release dates against Gamespot, IGN and the like about a year ago, and for the older titles the release dates are all over the place. I'm guessing games don't launch simultaneously back then like they do nowadays, even if it's on a nationwide scale (the US), let alone across the whole of Europe. There should be a citation to the dates which are in the infobox marking where I got it from, so if you're not sure, just follow the link. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Um... ...so would that be 1994 or 1995? I guess I didn't get it. =] NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) beta stuff 2 um, hi. you may remember that i asked if we could get beta info on kirby, and i meant i was looking in places like mariowiki or bulbapedia. beta info can be found by looking at previews of games in magazines and old commercials, or from videos of someone playing a test version of the game or using a hacking device or something to get into the games data which may still include unused sprites/music/stages. or by doing some thing unusual, like the way in super mario galaxy, the removed feature of attracting coins/starbits by spinning can still be used by spinning while flying or while underwater. and it's all interesting, so i think that the kirby wiki should have some of that info. -puff Two things... #Never mind the IRC thing. Obviously, you won't have time to be on. #Because of the above, just take a look at this instead. -- :Hm... interesting idea, and there shouldn't be too many modifications. I'll look into it as soon as I'm able - lecturers gave us tons of programming coursework and I've barely been sleeping 4 hours each day for the past week. Maybe this weekend at the earliest. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to converse with the two of you in the chat room some time, to see how things are going here (they seem to be running very smoothly, I detect an efficiency increase of 93%). Also, Changtau, you should strongly consider requesting bureaucratship. It's a step up from sys-ophood but I very much feel you deserve the tools. BNK [ |T| ] 09:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... It's close, but not quite what I had in mind. See, I wanted the tabs to be at different sections (not just tabs in the main image section, but in the ability icon section and the soon-to-be added flavor text section), and I wanted them to display not just the latest art/icon/text, but also the art/icon/text from earlier games. Do you see what I'm talking about, now? In case you didn't, I'll show you: |image = |icon = |description = These are the sections I'm talking about.-- Yes, in fact that's what I intended to do with the first infobox even, but there's a problem: scalability. The tabber implementation cannot display too many things at once (see Oathkeeper) i.e. overflow its horizontal width, otherwise it folds into a mess if limited - they started with the same idea, but as games follow the tabber can't fit anymore and eventually became wider than the infobox itself. Ours have a compounding problem of being inside an infobox. For that we need a matrix of cells along the lines of: with class being defined maybe like: .infobox div.matrixwrapper { width: 270px; background: ... etc etc; } .infobox div.matrixwrapper li.tabbercell { display: block; list-style: none; float: left; } ... and so on, with :hover, wrapper etc. etc. definitions which in turn use javascript to hide/display contents within master cell at the bottom - think of it as a regular tabber, but a many-layered one. I've had that in mind for some time now but since I don't know javascript (yet), it's beyond me right now. I tried making headway in that direction but then IMO if there's a large length of text or a large number of images, they should remain within the article body so it can be searched through. Tabber actually hides the content and it disappears from the article altogether when it's not displayed, making its content effectively mutualy-exclusive from one another if a user is searching for them.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if that doesn't work, maybe something like this then?-- ::That's a slideshow, right? I think wikia's has a minimum size or something by virtue of the UI and button alone (and I dislike the default obstructing UI). I don't know how to implement my own version of the slideshow, but in essence that, too, is controlled by javascript and content is mutually exclusive. Basically if something is to appear in the same spot at different times, they have to be hidden in the HTML i.e. made to disappear by asynchronous javascript regardless of the method of control. I think normal article galleries work just fine for lots of pics. Certain mobile browsers don't have javascript anyways - that makes the infobox either disappear entirely or images get stacked on each other. Or if you think I'm not getting the gist of your idea, why not try implementing it yourself?Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Missed One Remember that sprite project I had? You missed a sprite. You sound really busy right now, so take your time. I hope you can find a surplus of spare time to keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) no_parent On the home page, I always see that box that says "The Pink Puffball" with a picture of Kirby. Instead of showing the backdrop that is supposed to be behind that picture, it's just white, giving the phrase "" in red. Is the same thing happening on your computer? What can be done about it? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed the sprite, and yea I noticed that error about a day ago and was waiting for Wikia to fix it - they didn't so I implemented a workaround. Imagemap makes it possible for the user to be linked to the page if he/she clicks on the left/right half of the background. The workaround requires him/her to click on the icon or the text itself - the background no longer links, but oh well.. not too bad I guess.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 00:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you (again) ...but I've recently created a new template. Pretty obvious what it's for. Anyways, I'm trying to find a way to make some of the sections on it disappear when a switch is activated, but I can't seem to do that without screwing it up. How it appears is shown here.-- :Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't have to be a template. I can't get the switches to work properly anyways.-- White Pacto Do you think you could get a screen shot of a white Pacto from KRtDL? As you know, I'm not the best with screen shots. Is it just me, or do the white ones look a bit blueish in the first room they appear in? Probably the lighting. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what it's for since Pacto's page already has an image, but can you remind me of what level the white one appears in? I haven't had the time to patrol the wiki and fix all sorts of edits properly in a while given the amount of work I have, much less fire up KRtDL :( Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC)